


Gasoline

by KyrieFortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They kinda look like the one you love, don't they?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a year for this. a year. not joking, it was meant for the MMOM Italia 2015  
> i finished this at 9 am after an all-nighter punch me in the face
> 
> Comments, maybe? ;3;
> 
> (prompt song provided by the community is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yx9A5glD8KE listen to it it's wonderful)

**H** ow had he ended up in that girl’s arms, it was something that seemed too absurd to him. What had been the exact line of events that brought them into an abandoned warehouse with hands frantically unbuttoning and unzipping and touching all over, none of them could tell. Yuzu’s lips were warm, so warm, Yuugo could even tell their touch was melting him, but why was she kissing him, and why was he answering just as passionately, it was inexplicable.

Her skin was all flushed way before his hands preyed on his bra with his agitated fingers and attempted to unhook it, until Yuzu had to help him and showed his small boobs, and Yuugo dunked his face on her breast and licked and sucked her nipples, hungry and horny; he was mewling and indecently drooling all over her, and his erection had been painfully teasing in his pants for way too long. Yuzu was rubbing her legs tight and doing her best not to moan, but then Yuugo grabbed her buttocks to bring her closer and she couldn’t manage to keep her composure. Her moans were the chorus of sirens luring sailors toward the cliffs, her legs open and her entrance wet, untouched, and he stared at it mesmerised, before touching it and feeling its warm begging to have his fingers inside, pretty much like his erection pulled the fabrics keeping it in. He just had to unzip his suit, to let her grab it and rub it less gently than he expected, and it felt way better than good, better than any time he rubbed himself and moaned Rin’s name - he was pretty sure he had sure done that right then.

It was mere instinct, the way Yuugo fingered Yuzu, maybe too careless, making her sometimes yelp in discomfort, but it was worth it when he found the way to make her moan uncontrollably, circling his thumb around her weakest spot as he jammed his lust-led fingers coated in her warm fluids. Yuzu’s touch was divine, rough and inexperienced, and his mind soon saw all white and stained her precious fingers with cum, while his own curled instinctively and she yelped in surprise and her whole body trembled before going limp on him, sobbing a name that definitely wasn’t Yuugo’s.

«Rin» he said in a whisper, then corrected himself quickly «Yuzu, you alright?».

«Yeah… don’t worry» she nodded «I didn’t expect it to feel like this».

«Yeah, feels good, ain’t it?».

They stared at each other for a little while, before Yuugo broke the stare, feeling like a rock was thrown on his stomach and left splinters in the flesh, thinking of how they both thought of someone else, the one they really wanted, and instead their hormone-fueled bodies looked for the other’s touch like there was no tomorrow, and the fact each reminded the other of the one they loved didn’t help.

«So... what are we now?».

«No idea».

«Should we tell them?».

«’course not, Rin will kill me!».

«Yeah, you’re right, I’d only wound Yuuya».

Yet they still ended up holding hands silently in the garage stinking like gasoline and oil motor, still half naked and confused about what had just happened.


End file.
